Who do I really thank even more
by JM RAMOS
Summary: A young man from Montreal thanks the personnel from SPVM's Station 19, especially Ben Chartier and Nick Barron, for not just their service but also for saving his and his family's lives via a Canadian Labour Day blog post.


WHO DO I REALLY THANK EVEN MORE

JM Ramos

Everyone, this work is my temporary (but potentially) 1st 19-2 fic on FanFiction (I do not own the show but my character/s are mine) and it's a short one, dedicated to the real life heroes of the Montreal Police Service, and a 22-year old young man, Mark Landers, who thanks the team of Station 19 for their service to this city, and for saving his and his family's lives many times through a blog post on Canadian Labour Day 2014.

1/9/2014 Outremont, Montreal, Quebec, CA

Who I am really thankful for this Labor Day for their service to this city?

For me it's the men and women of Station 19 of the Montréal Metropolitan Police Service, for they have risked not just lives but also careers to protect the citizens of Montreal from all forms of criminal activities. They were the ones who saved my family's life on several occasions, including several shooting incidents. And I would like to thank two of those damn cops who were my family's saviours in particular: Officers Ben Chartier and Nick Barron, the former a rookie cop from the Surete de Quebec, and the latter a veteran officer of the police here in this city. They were the ones who saved me from any criminals that would end or ruin my life and even my future career in either the Royal Canadian Navy, in which my dad served as part of the Canadian Forces Military Police, or the SPVM or even the Surete, in which my mom served for a time.

Last time they did was last July after Canada Day, when they stopped an armed man from killing innocents in my borough and making me a target. When he threw a grenade just miles from where I was for this happened when I was walking on the street these two shielded me from the blast by grabbing me and throwing me into the ground, their bodies protecting me from the impact. I was anxious and terrified at that point, but I knew those two saved my life yet again from harm. My heart was beating fast and I couldn't just breathe easy, for they were holding me tight with their hands over my back and holding each other, thus I was never hurt by the blast, and even the two officers were not hurt. When we all stood up the armed man ran, and this time the station personnel surrounded him and he was later on arrested for his crimes. I then just breathed a sigh of relief, and clapped my hands in joy.

And when I was all over, I thanked those two again for saving my life. I then added:"Ben, Nick, because of all you have done, I consider you two a part of my family now, for you two have saved me and my family on countless occasions. I am truly thankful for you service, and thanks to both of you.. .. One day you're going to see me working with you guys." They answered "WHAT?" And I responded, "I said, one day you two are going to see me working with you guys for now I am fully convinced to work in the SPVM either as an active officer or as a civilian employee at the station." They nodded in agreement. Ben replied, "Well good luck, mate. Me and Nick are gonna be happy that you'll be working with us soon at Station 19." Nick added, "It's our pleasure that you will soon join us." I replied, "Thanks, guys. You saved the day for me again. I hope to live with you guys soon as well." They answered "You're welcome, Mark" and I left, waving my hands in happiness and thankful that those two cops from the SPVM saved me once again, and I said, "Hope I'll be there back at the station soon or at your place, you guys!"

These indeed are just some of the SPVM's personnel who have always been on the frontline against crime. This Labor Day, I am forever grateful for the work they have done and hope for more to come from the brave team of Station 19.

I hope all of you here thank all those who have by their work kept the city safe. Montreal will always be one of Canada's best cities, thanks to the work done by the brave men and women in blue of the SPVM.

Happy Labour Day Canada!

Mark Landers

1 September 2014


End file.
